fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Hates Episode One: SSK Hates Marvin Marvin
Hello everyone, welcome to SSK Hates, a series where I put all my love aside to hate on something truly awful. I mean, I've done this in SSK Reviews episodes like NotSoAwesome-nessTV and The Hauntingly Terrible and Racist Hathaways, but this is no review... it's well roasted negativity. Today, we're hating Marvin Marvin. Stuff on this show for sh*t and giggles Who remembers Invader ZIM because I do? This right here... is not Invader ZIM. ---------------------------------------------------------> Apparently many people wanted Invader ZIM back, but instead, ZIM fans like me got this. Marvin Marvin... why? I mean, just, why? If a network cancels a show when it was doing well, and many fans of that show ask for it's return and years later we get something like this... again... why? Marvin Marvin stars Lucas Cruikshank, who you might know as internet star Fred. Apparently, the Fred franchise of movies and a television show didn't do well, and they put Lucas here. Instead of a good alien named Marvin like... I dunno, Marvin the Martian, instead we get Marvin Forman. The story of this show has Marvin being forced away from his planet Klooton by an alien invasion from the Klerg. Very clever names 0/10. Marvin's parents send Marvin away and he lands on Earth. He takes on the appearance of Lucas and he meets the Forman family, and Marvin, showing them how to take care of a Klooton (I actually don't know what his species is called), Bob and Liz Forman decide to take Marvin under their supervision. Characters Let's take a look at these characters. Marvin, as you guys would expect, is an annoying factor of the show. He has really bad and unoriginal powers like heating and freezing things with his fingers. He also has the ability to talk to animals (many fictional characters), shapeshift (Alex Mack), and float (again, many fictional characters). He is also 580 years old, and yet looks very young. Marvin has five stomachs with one used for mating calls (why?). His hearing organs are only through his... arse. Now let me just say that Marvin being 580 is a rip-off of a certain character who can change his appearance (I don't think Marvin can change his appearance). Then there's the Forman family. Henry, the youngest of the family, is someone I hate, as he is a con artist... every heard of Ed, Edd n Eddy? Teri is Henry's older sister, and she just wants to be popular and stuff. The mom, Liz, is the only likable character since she's responsible. Pat Finn of Seinfeld and Casey Sander of The Big Bang Theory are in this show... okay, now that's actually cool, but their characters are not. Finn plays Bob Forman, who appears to be an idiot, and Sanders plays "Pop-Pop" (very original, trying to be very "cool" with the kid demographics since everysays Pop-Pop), the family's grandfather, and he tricks people. Reminds me of Y-Guy's Bryce McMillions... you hear that Bagel? They copied off of you! And there's a dog with no name because every family has a dog. No cats, no rabbits, no birds... just dogs. That means that with me having a dog and a cat is unusual. Seriously, why are the writers being unoriginal with the characters? Marvin is not a Time Lord, Henry is not one of the Ed Boys, Teri is not an older version of Honey Boo-Boo, Liz is not Mom of the Year, Bob is not whatever cartoon idiots there are, Pop-Pop is not Bryce McMillions! Teri also has a friend named Brianna, but is there really any reason for her here? She's not important in any way. I mean, she eventually found out about Marvin being an alien, and she could've been important about reporting this to the FBI, but instead, she doesn't do a thing! Ben, Marvin's human friend, is someone who shouldn't be there either. In fact, he hardly appears at all. And listen to this: there's a kid who thinks that he is a horse! IT'S SO FLIPPING FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAno. Just no. Still reading? Okay. Episodes This show deals with everyday situations! Like... what happens when you freeze an old man? Or... what happens when a band of second graders are formed? Or... what.. happens... when you get calmed down by a "calm palm"... what in the world? What else? The show has the CGI animation skills of what Planet Sheen had. Apparently, they didn't learn from bad special effects for The Haunted Hathaways. Remember when there were actually good crossovers on Nick? There was even a crossover between the Rugrats and Aaaahh!!! Real Monsters. Well, the most terryfying crossover of all time appeared. Marvin Marvin meets Big Time Rush? Why? Then a miracle happened. On June 26, 2013, Cruikshank himself confirmed on Twitter that the show was cancelled. Wasn't it about time? Well, what do I have to say? Well, just this: stay away from this at all costs. No matter how many times Nick reruns it, no matter how many times people actually say it's funny, and no matter how many times you can remember it... STAY AWAY. Category:Blog posts